Heros of Cyrodiil
by Deathofbelief
Summary: This story is about four friends that meet in Kvatch. They fight beside each other through the evil times that have fallen on Cyrodiil. R
1. Prologe

This is the beginning of an Oblivion Story. I would like review from the people who read it. I will accept advice and constructive criticism.

Miaka is a mage. After several years he had obtained Arch Mages position in the mages guild. Forsaken is a knight who has done may a noble things. He is in the blades and Master of the fighter's guild. Hericia is a master archer and is leader of the Blackwood Company. Raziel is a thief. What ever they need he gets them. He is the head thief of the thieves' guild. They all had one thing in common. They met in Kvatch.

This is their stories.


	2. Introduction

Miaka the Argonian was fighting to stay on top in the mages guild because of his position on necrmancy. The others in the guild were against it heavily and he was supporting it.

Meanwhile there was a dark elf knight that had just finished an arena match in the Imperial City. he was known through out the land. he had become champion of the arena and has done many quest regarding the creatures in family tombs and in other important ruins. His name is Forsaken. He is called that because he was banned from the Imperial gaurd. He also cleaned up the fighters guild and is a blade.

In his home town of Boarder Watch he was the best marksman there. He was a natural archer and had been given a bow from the village elder. He then moved on and started to travel all around Cyrodiil. He had become the leader of the Blackwood Company and had made a name for himself. His name is Hericia and is a Khajiit.

Raziel the master thief had grown up in Bruma. He was a dark elf that had gotten into the thieves guild. He was put in jail in the Imperial City and broke out. When he got caught he had been very lucky because Forsaken paid his fines.

Here is were the story began.

"Why hasn't he come back yet?" Miaka asked. "I gave him this quest two days ago and he hasn't come back."

He sent an apprentice to go get some flowers from the woods by Fort Nikel. But he hadn't come back and Miaka was getting worried. He sent a group of battle mages out to look for him but didn't find him. This time he was going to look for him his self.

Forsaken had just got done defending a treasure that belonged to a ghost of a pirate from some thieves. He had helped the ghost out and the ghost told him where the treasure is in Black Dog Camp. After everything had happened a wood elf appeared and told him of trouble in Kvatch, and how it had been overrun. He immediately headed towards the Imperial City.

Hericia had been camping out in the woods with a couple of his fellow men one day. they were hunting some mountain lion that had begun to terrorize the city of Anvil. They found the den of the lions and had finished them off when a wood elf had appeared. He told Hericia about everything in Kvatch.

Forsaken after he heard the news had gone straight to jail to find his long time friend Raziel.

"Raziel I need your help with something big."

"Like what, a big diamond?" Raziel chuckled.

"Kvatch has been overun and i need your help. Will you help me?"

"Sure but how did you know where to find me?"

"This is where you've lived all your life," they both started to laugh.

Then they headed towards Kvatch.

Miaka had started towards Fort Nikel. When he got there he had seen a sign of a struggle. He followed the tracks that lead straight to Kvatch. He then found the mages body right above Skingrad. He then was found by a wood elf.

"Who are you wood elf and do you know what happened to this mage?"

"Yes, it was a group of men from Oblivion."

"Whats Oblivion and where is it. I'm going to kill these men."

"Okay but i warn you be careful."

The wood elf told him what he wanted to know and he went straight to Kvatch. Where to his surprise he found three other people there.


	3. Advance of Oblivion

Miaka had met the other three guys that the wood elf had sent here. The Kvatch gaurd had men inside the chapel and several men gaurding the pass out of Kvatch. Forsaken, Raziel, and Hericia had been to Kvatch and helped the gaurds out till Miaka had arrived.

"Finally he is here," commented Raziel.

"What took you so long Miaka?" asked Hericia.

"Hurry up I want to live past today please," Forsaken said.

We all pitched in against the spider daedra. There were fifteen spiders to our eleven people. Forsaken had cut heads off of six spiders and Hericia was a perfect shot in the head on three. Miaka had summoned his spider daedra and killed three. Raziel only killed one but held his own with his elven daggers. The Kvatch gaurd had killed the rest in a fight for life.

"So who's going to go through the oblivion gate and who's going to the chapel?" Forsaken asked.

"Well your going through the gate Forsaken. So am I. I have revenge to get for one of my apprentices," Miaka said.

"I want to go threw the gate. There might be some extremely valuable stone on the other side," Raziel pointed out.

"If I could I'd like to go to the chapel please," said Hericia.

"Well I agree with Miaka. He has revenge and I am the strongest one here. we can leave markers for you to follow if you get done begore us," Forsaken.

"Okay, that mean that those two are going to have to take the castle back as well," the Kvatch gaurd captain said.

"No we will all do that you'll just have to hold onto the chapel till we get back," commanded Forsaken.

After the disscusion Forsaken and Miaka had packed up as much as they could carry. Forsaken had a daedric longsword and an ebony short sword. Miaka had stocked up on scrolls and learn some new spells. He also had a silver bow and all the arrows he could carry.

The other two had stocked up as well for the jouney to the chapel. Hericia had repaired his glass bow and gathered the arrows he had used on the spiders. Hericia had also found a daedric short sword by the oblivion gate. Raziel had found a couple of real nice daggers. They were badly damaged but he had Forsaken repair them before he left.

Then after Hericia and Raziel went towards the chapel, Forsaken and Miaka went threw the gate and found a place much similar to hell.

Hericia and Raziel were met with tons of xivilai. They look at Hericia and Raziel and thought they were crazy to have been there. Hericia had gotten his bow up before they had seen them and shot one right between the eyes. Two more started to summon there cleavers and he shot them before they could finish. This left the two that Raziel was fighting. He seen that one had fallen back and was summoning a cleaver. Hericia waited till the cleaver had appeared and shot it. His arrow bounced off the its crest on its head.

Meanwhile on the oblivion planes Forsaken and Miaka had been attacked by deadroth and spiders. Miaka had taken some samples of plants from the oblivion planes. He made a couple of potions but nothing very usefull to him. They had found a tower by following the bodies of the Kvatch soldiers. Around the tower were a lot of xivilai. They had fought through them pretty easily with all the pratice they had already gotten.

"So what next we go in or look for a way out here?" Forsaken asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time I have been here. But if i were one of these guys that killed my apprentice then i would guess we would have to go into the tower," Miaka replied.

They went into a door in the tower and saw a ray of light that lead upwards. There were also ramps that lead up to another floor. They went up to that floor and went through another door which lead to a free standing walk way. This walk way lead to another tower. They went up that tower and fought some poeple or creatures that they didn't know. They had mask and didn't look like anyhting that they had ever seen before.

Hericia and Raziel had reached the chapel and were almost attacked by the Kvatch gaurds inside. They had a priest, some civilians, and three guards there. The gaurds had other but they went out towards the castle when they heard about the count going into hiding. Raziel went down into the mossoleum and looked for anything good he could snatch. But before he could the gaurds, Hericia, and some Imperial watchmen came through the door.

Forsaken and Miaka had just gotten to the top of the tower they were in and found the prisoner area. They had them in a bone like cage that they couldn't get out of.

"How do we close the oblivion gate?" Miaka asked.

"The sigil stone at the top of the tower you got in here. Its at the very top of it. As soon as you close the gate everyone from our world will go back and they will stay here," a prisoner said.

"Then we wil hurry up and get it," Forsaken said.

They ran back to the tower and got up as fast as they could. When they got there they found two shrine like things that increased Miaka's magic. Then when they went into the room there was one guy in totally different armor. He was the sigil keeper.


	4. The New Guild

They went to fight the sigil keeper and the sigil keeper was ready for them. Miaka had shot a fire ball at him and it was deflected. Forsaken had ran and swung at the sigil keeper and the sigil keeper blocked with his daedric sword. The sigil keeper was strong enough to hold the daedric sword up with one hand. The sigil keeper had swung at the two but missed. After he swung Miaka and Forsaken had attacked back. Another keeper had came out of the shadows and guarded his friend. Forsaken was hit back and knocked unconsious. Miaka had just summon his spider daedra and shot a bolt of energy. The bolt hit the keeper and sent it backwards. Forsaken had taken advantage of the hard swings his opponet had been making and dodge one swing and cut him in half. Right down through the stomach.

He then went and helped Miaka with the other one. Miaka had shot a bolt of energy and Forsaken had followed through with a vicious strike to the neck. After they had finished with that they headed up to where the sigil stone was.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Forsaken asked.

"Take the stone out is all the captured gaurd said. Then when we get back to Cyrodiil I will study it to see what it can be used for," Miaka stated.

They took the stone and then all went white.

Raziel and Hericia had just reached the castle when the oblivion gate shut. They stopped and looked towards the way its had stood. Then with a sudden scare looked back at the gaurds. One had just caught fire. They looked ahead and saw two flame atronachs. Hericia had shot at one. The flame atronach had seen him and easily burned the arrow before it reached her. The gaurds quickly ran to engage the atronachs. Raziel who hadn't been seen yet cast an invisibility spell on himself. Snuck around to the back of the atronachs and killed them easily with his chillrend.

Forsaken and Miaka had noticed that the others hadn't waited at the church for them. So they soon set out to catch up to them. They although had gone a different way and ran into some more daedroth and spider daedra. The spider quickly reacted to the newest threat. Three out of the seven had summoned thier smalled spiders and the others shot bolts of energy at Miaka and Forsaken. Miaka had put up a spell barrier and was summoning his own spider. Forsaken had begun to attack the daedroth. There were two daedroth which Forsaken had easily killed with three strokes of his sword. Miaka and his spider has just as quickly taken out the seven spider daedra.

Hericia and Raziel had just gotten to the king when they saw a gaurd get struck down. The creature that had done this was called a daedric prince. Before they had gotten to engage in combat with the prince Forsaken and Miaka had arrived. The two looked completely dumd struck.

"I thought we agreed that we were to meet at the chapel?" asked Miaka.

"We were but we couldn't let you two have all the fun on the Oblivion Planes. Besides we didn't think you would get here in time, and a couple imperial watchmen showed up," replied Raziel.

"Okay, now that we have this all sorted out what is that?" Forsaken had asked. He pointed towards the prince.

No one knew so no one answered. They just looked at each other. Then the prince had shot a ball of energy that had hit Forsaken. it threw him back four feet and paralized him. Hericia drew his bow, Raziel unsheathed his chilrend, and Miaka summoned his spider and set up a barrier. They then attacked the prince.

The four heros then lead a combined attack of two swords, an arrow, and a fireball. The prince was thrown backwards and knocked unconsious. Forsaken, quickly ran up to the prince and cut his head off. Miaka went to the king but only to find that he had taken a serious blow to the head.

"So what do we do now? We stopped the Oblivion invasion here but what if it happenes again?" Raziel asked.

"We live our normal lives for the time being I guess. Cause theres nothing else that we can do here," Forsaken said.

With that Miaka, Raziel, Hericia, and Forsaken all parted. Miaka went back to the mages guild and set up patrols to help find more oblivion gates. When they found one battle mages would go in and close it. Forsaken went and started a crusade against the vampires of Fort Carmala. The covenant was reaking havoc on the near by area. Hericia had found no use for the Blackwood Company and regretfully disbanded them. Raziel had found a better way to spend his time. He went to the Daedric shrines and asked each of them how he could get to Oblivion. He found that there were several princes and each had their own oblivion plane.

With that news he sent a message to the other three. They were to meet at Kvatch and discuss what they were going to do. He had also wanted to talk to the others about starting a guild that was higher than the emperor. They would also be the guardians of all Cyrodill.

Forsaken had just gotten to the fighters guild when he got the message. He put twelve of his sixteen champions in charge and took the other four. Miaka had just got back to the Arcane University and one of his warlocks gave him the message. Hericia's message was given to him by three of his still loyal blackwood-company-men. The messages all said the same, "Bring the strongest of your fighters".

When they got to Kvatch, after the city had been repaired a little, they had to meet at Raziel's special thief meeting spot. They met in a secret tomb area in the chapel. It was protected by a spell.

One thing that no one knew was that a Murderer of the Dark Brotherhood was among their midst.


	5. Shivering Isles

Raziel was starting to consult the various people in the room. He felt an odd presence, from all the years of being a thief.

"This guild will consist of the best of Cyrodiil. They will have to go through the leaders of each guild to joi..."

Before he finished the sentence the feeling came true. Within seconds stabbed a mysterious cloaked figure in the head. After the body hit the floor, all hell broke loose.

Miaka had started summoning daedric spiders right after Raziel stabbed the figure. Within minutes Miaka had a wall of daedric spiders ready for battle. Forsaken had also charged in with his men to support Raziel. Considering daggers won't do much damage against a group of enemies. Seven minutes after the initial strike forty or more brotherhood members had came out of hiding. The tide was in the favor of the brotherhood.

Everyone was in at close range and even Hericia had to take out his Chillrend. Fourteen of the brotherhood lie on the floor when a mysterious voice, dark and calm, rang out through the room.

"ENOUGH. I will not tolerate all of this maddness. I wanted to know what was going on, not start a war."

"Would you mind telling us who you the hell you are, and what the HELL you're doing here? I think we all would really like to know." asked Raziel.

"We are the Dark Brotherhood. I am the, Listener, Kaeser." the voice said.

"Oh great, Dark Brotherhood." shouted Raziel.

"Shut your big mouth Raziel, theres no need for your sarcasm now," screamed Miaka.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Forsaken.

"We are here to see what you are meeting here for. Also we wanted to join your sacred alliance." said Kaeser.

"We will have to debate." said Raziel.

They debated for nearly half an hour. Miaka had heard of the dark brotherhood and thought that they were useless. On the other hand Raziel and Hericia had heard all positive facts about them.

"They'ed be an asset for the guild." said Raziel.

"Ok. What would you have the Brotherhood do?" asked Kaeser.

"You would be the assassins of the guild. Do the silent work." Forsaken had pointed out.

"Wouldn't bother us when do we start?"

The guild had been off to a rocky start and by the time they had everything established a new threat from Oblivion had came forth. A door in the Nibany Bay had opened and crazy people had been pouring out of it. Miaka and Forsaken had gone to check it out. When they arrived a city soldier had been there and killed three of the men that came threw.

"Whats going on here?" asked Forsaken.

"These men and women who came through this portal are maniacs. They have lost their minds. Two of these people I knew they had gone through and came back as crazy as this one." the city guard said.

"Ok. We will go through and find out what is on the other side of this portal." said Miaka.

With that the two of them set off into the portal to find out what was on the other side. What they found wasn't what they thought they would find. A man dressed in a black shirt with red lacing sitting in a chair pointing towards the two chairs in front of him.

"What is this place? Why do people lose their minds here?" Miaka had asked.

"This place is called the Shivering Isles. This is the realm of my master Sheogorath the Daedric Prince of Madness. I am Haskill his servant and his helper."

"So why has he opened a portal to Cyridiil? What could he possibly have against us?" ask Miaka.

"He is looking for a new champion to help him save his lands. So will you help him?"

"If it closes this gate sure."replied Forsaken.

"Then you have to sign up for the masters champion enrollment."

"Oh great a champion enrollment whats next a gate keeper?" smirked Miaka.

The next day Miaka and Forsaken had reached the small settlement of Passwall. On the other side of Passwall they found what was called the gate keeper. They saw him fighting off a group of adventurers that had wandered into the realm.

"Lets go to the town and see if anyone knows how to get past this big lug."

The two went to town and found someone who was also looking for a way past the gate keeper. He had a way but didn't have anyone to get the stuff he needed. He told Miaka and Forsaken that he needed bones from the previous gate keeper. They went to the Bone Yard outside of Passwall and found the welcoming committee. Four mended flesh artronauchs. Forsaken and Miaka procceeded to quickly dispatch their welcoming committee.

"I take it this is the old gatekeeper. Doesn't look like he was as big as the new one." said Miaka.

They took the bones back to Passwall and gave them to the man. It took him two hours to make enough arrows for all three of them. Miaka enchanted the arrows after they were finished. Forsaken was making sure they were sharp. When they were done the three of them went to the gate to and waited for the newest group of adventurers to finish their fight with the gate keeper. When they finally got their chance with the gate keeper they had each bought a bow. Miaka cast additional spells on the arrows and bows so they did more damage to the gate keeper.

Miaka and the msyterious man had started to shoot the gate keeper with the arrows. But when Forsaken had seen that the arrows weren't working he had charged into the fight with his sword drawn. The gate keeper swung at Forsaken and he ducked under the blow. Forsaken swung at the gate keepers feet and his sword dug into its ankle. As Forsaken was attacking the gate keeper Miaka was aiming at its neck. He shoot and the arrow sunk into the soft of his neck.

As soon as they had finishined killing the gate keeper they grabbed the keys off his belt. They procceeded through the gates.


	6. The Great Gate

When they had closed the gate and walked the narrow hallway they were greeted by a woman in golden armor. Her skin was naturally gold as well. She carried a golden longsword and a bow to match.

"You are the newest members of our realm I take it. Stay on the biggest path if you want to get to New Sheaoth."

Then she turned and headed away from the two.

"That was quite weird. Wouldn't you say?" said Miaka.

"Nice welcoming comittee."

Meanwhile Raziel and Hericia had been setting up the guild and recruting members. They had just got done getting some more brother hood members assigned to watching the kings and queens of Cyrodiil. Just incase they were the ones helping the hordes of oblivion cross over.

"I think it's time for a break. I haven't slept for four days." said Raziel.

"I know what you mean I still have to check the Black Woods for more oblivion gates. My men have closed four just today and at this rate our highest ranks will be filled in no time." Hericia stated.

"Okay I'll go with you and I'll bring some of my men, and if you bring some of yours then we will be well armed."

The next day Hericia and Raziel set off to the Black Woods to check and make sure the borders were safe. They knew that their neighbors would be safe being the fact that they worshipped the daedra. They also at the time weren't very happy with the people of Cyrodiil. The people had been smuggling hisp trees out of Morrowind and bringing them into Cyrodiil. Then theyed go back and bring illegal people with them.

"Hericia whats that?" Raziel had asked.

"That must be one of then new oblivion gates that my men told me about this morning. Lets go close it."

When they got there they seen hundred of deadra warriors and spellcasters.

"There must be hundreds. I can't believe that they are actually attacking in such a force." said one of Hericia's men.

"Fiolin go and tell the guild we need mages and fighters anyone availible will be much appriciated." Raziel commanded.

Fiolin had left with haste and after he was out of earshot a deadra yelled to his comrades. They were on the small band from the guild in seconds.

"Oh, looks like we get to start the fun without everyone else." said Hericia.

"I'm gonna keep track so I know how much I beat you by" chuckled Raziel.

Their men range to thirty or so against a couple hundred. They had to hold out till their reinforcements arrived. Which none of them knew would come.

The deadra commander had told his men to charge the small band of guild members. The guild members stood their ground and the theives tried to stay in the back. The fighters from the fighters guild had their swords drawn and some had been struck down by arrows. When the two groups clashed Raziel and Hericia were the first to fight the enemy. Raziel took out his daggers and dug them into two of the deadra. Hericia knocked his arrows and shot two at a deadra. The deadra that got shot staggered and pulled the arrows out of his chest, and charged Hericia. Before the deadra could get to Hericia a fighters guild member gut his sword from his hand. The deadra then ran for safety of his general. The general before the deadra got there had his sword drawn and swung on his soldier's head.

An hour later the battle was still being waged and the toll had went into the favour of the guild. Hericia and Raziel were fighting side by side. They had worked their way into the middle of the enemy forces. To their right the remaining guild members held their ground. Then the deadra general called for a retreat.

"What's going on? Why are they retreating?" asked Hericia.

"They're probably scared of our ultimate fighting force!" exclaimed Raziel.

The two heros laughed at Raziel's nag for joking around in the heat of a battle. While the deadra were regrouping the fighters did the same. Then Hericia noticed that the deadra weren't regrouping but getting more men.

"Raziel get the men ready. We need to keep pushing them back towards the gate. They are bringing more men through the gate every time they pull back."

After the little speech the guild members charged in towards the deadra. The deadra general seen this and sent about fifty men. Hericia then noticed and group of men riding towards the fight on horse back. Thirty-four guild members entered the battle. The enemy general noticed this and in his unrest he sent out another fourty men charge the guild members.

"Sirs, I have did what you requested. I brought back what men i could on horse back. The rest will arrive in a day or two." said Fiolin.

"Thank you Sir Fiolin when we get out of this you shall recieve a pricey reward." said Raziel.

"Wow! That's unusual. You usually keep all the pricey stuff for yourself!" replied Hericia.

The newly reinforced guild fighters made quick work of the small wave of enemies. They then proceeded to the enemy general. The deadra army returned the guild member's attack with their entire army. Hericia stayed in the back this time. Watching over the fighters and shot anyone who he could see attacking his men. The deadra kept getting more men from the Great Gate. Raziel then decided to take Fiolin and five others up to the gate. They fought through the enemies till they were fighting the new waves of enemies. Hericia then put his bow on his back and took out his Chillrend and charged forward. Hericia and the rest of the fighters killed the rest of the deadra outside the gate.

The deadra general retreated and while retreating said, "I will be back with five-thousand more men and take this pathetic land."

With that the deadra general left and the fighters began to build a camp. They kept and least ten people on gaurd at the gate. Meanwhile at the command tent Fiolin was being promoted and given control of a hundred men when they arrived.


	7. Epilogue

While the guild members were busy with the deadra in the Blackwoods, Forsaken and Miaka were just getting into New Sheaoth. It was a grand, beautiful palace but it had an evil glow about it. The city was separated in two halves and three parts. They had the palace split right down the middle.

"So I take it we are just going to waltz up to the front gate?" asked Miaka.

"Sure, unless they stop us. But I really don't see them trying to."

Forsaken and Miaka had just gotten in front of the palace when these two huge crystal's started to grow from the ground. When they stopped growing they rotated and fourteen men in crystal armor appeared around it. Miaka and Forsaken didn't attack untill one of the golden women yelled at them. They then jumped into the brawl that had formed in the palace court yard. Forsaken took his sword and swung like an ape. Doing so he got four enemies, slicing them in the mid torso area. Miaka summoned a spider and proceded to cast a lightning bolt at a group of the knight. Meanwhile more women were appearing to help in the brawl. The golden women weren't the only ones there. There were pure black people who looked just like the golden ones. They had finished the kinghts off when a black armored women said " We have to take the hearts out of these knights and put them in the obelisk."

"Why?" asked Forsaken.

"If we don't take the hearts out of these knights and put them into the obelisk they will keep pouring out.'

Miaka and Forsaken looked at each other then proceded to open the chest of the knights. Their hearts were cold and pale, almost like thier armor. After the two took all the hearts fourteen more knights came through the obelisk. Forsaken tossed the hearts to Miaka who had shot out a lightening bolt. The knights seeing the hearts rushed towards Miaka. Forsaken took three of his throwing knives and threw them. His knives made contact with two knights. One knife sled into a knight's throat and the other stuck into one knight's forehead. The knight's had killed two dark seducers and one golden saint.

"Well I guess we got a warm welcome." said Forsaken.

They then proceeded through the doors into the Prince of Madness'es halls.


End file.
